Winter Kiss
by Richi Arihyoshi
Summary: "Padahal besok hari minggu, aku ingin bertemu denganmu."/ "Jika kau tidak segera tidur kau akan sakit Sasu-kun. Aku cemas dengan keadaanmu sekarang."/ "Sasuke-kun, kau... tidak apa-apa... kan?"  First fict. Chapter 1. RnR please?


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

Rate : T

Pairing : SasuSaku, SasoSaku

Warning : OOC, Typo, Alur tidak jelas, etc.

Winter Kiss © Richi Arihyoshi

Don't Like, Don't Read & Don't Flame!

Let's Enjoy ^^

Salju turun di Konoha, membuat kota ini menjadi sangat dingin. Seorang gadis bermantel coklat senada dengan warna boots yang dipakainya terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang. Mata emerald-nya melirik jam yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangan. Sudah berjam-jam ia menunggu di bawah salju yang semakin menebal.

"Sakura!" laki-laki berambut merah memanggil gadis itu.

"Kak Sasori," gadis itu, Haruno Sakura balas menyapa.

"Sedang apa?"

"Menunggu…" jawab Sakura.

"Sasuke? Anak itu tak ada kapok-kapoknya membuatku kecewa. Apa kau tidak bosan?" tanya Sasori lagi sambil menatap sepasang emerald. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada butiran-butiran salju dan menggeleng.

"Aku sangat mencintainya. Bahkan cintaku lebih daripada salju-salju yang turun ini,"

"Umm, Sakura… Apakah ada ruang kosong dihatimu walaupun sedikit?" Sasori sangat mengharap Sakura.

"Maafkan aku kak," Sakura kembali melirik jam tangannya. "Kak, sebaiknya aku pulang ini sudah malam,"

"Mau pulang bersama?" ajak Sasori.

"Hm… Ayo!" mereka pulang bersama.

.

"Hosh… hosh… hosh… Sial, aku terlambat lagi!" lelaki bermata onyx itu melihat ke sekelilingnya, mencari seseorang. Dengan masih terengah-engah karena berlari ke arah taman dari tempat memarkir mobil, dia membuka ponselnya dan mencari nomor ponsel pacarnya, Sakura.

"Moshi-moshi," gadis diseberang ponsel menyapa Sasuke.

"Maaf," terdengar nada-nada penyesalan dari mulit Sasuke.

"Hee? Untuk yang mana? Ku rasa kau tak punya salah padaku,"

"…" Sasuke tak merespon.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kau sibuk," Sakura sepertinya sudah terbiasa. Tentu saja, Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat sibuk. Dia adalah direktur dari Uchiha Corp.

"Maaf," Sasuke mengatakannya lagi.

"Sasuke… Ini sudah hampir tengah malam, aku tahu kau sangat lelah. Jadi beristirahatlah," suara lembut Sakura mampu membuat hati Sasuke sedikit tenang.

"Hn," sambungan telepon terputus.

.

Sudah lewat tengah malam, tetapi Sasuke tetap tidak mengantuk. Rasa bersalah masih sedikit membayanginya. Sasuke sering, ralat terlalu sering mengingkari janjinya. Sasuke membuka ponselnya dan menuliskan sebuah message.

'Sakura… apa kau belum tidur? Aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkanmu.'

Sasuke menekan tombol send. Tidak lama setelah itu, Sasuke menerima sebuah message, tapi sayangnya bukan balasan dari Sakura.

'Tousan harap besok kau tidak terlambat meeting pada pukul tujuh pagi.'

Sasuke menjambak rambutnya. Dia terlihat stres. Setiap hari selalu bekerja dengan waktu beristirahat yang sangat sedikit.

Ponsel Sasuke berdering, 'Saku-chan calling' itulah yang tertera layar ponselnya. Sekilas terukir senyum yang sangat jarang terlihat dari seorang Uchiha yang satu ini.

"Moshi-moshi Sasu-kun,"

"Moshi-moshi Sakura," jarang sekali Sasuke memanggil Sakura dengan 'Saku-chan'.

"Apa sudah bisa tidur sekarang?"

"Belum. Aku masih memikirkanmu dan err… kebebasanku,"

"Kebebasan Sasu-kun?" Sakura mulai bingung.

"Hn. Aku seperti tahanan saja oleh Tousan-ku, dia selalu memaksaku untuk bekerja. Bahkan besok pagi Tousan menyuruhku untuk bertemu client. Padahal besok hari minggu, aku ingin betemu denganmmu, menjernihkan kembali otak ku, dan melemahkan otot ku yang terlalu tegang ini," Sakura tetawa pelan mendengar keluhan pacarnya.

"Kau tidak kasihan dengan keadaan ku sekarang ya?" Sasuke kembali membuka suaranya, tapi yang ini terdengar sedikit manja.

"Maaf Sasu-kun. Bukannya seperti itu. Hanya jarang saja mendengarmu mengeluh seperti itu," mereka tertawa kecil sampai Sakura membuka suaranya lagi.

"Kau mau aku menceritakan sebuah dongeng sebelum tidur atau menyanyikan lullaby? Jika kau tidak segera tidur kau akan sakit Sasu-kun. Aku cemas dengan keadaanmu sekarang,"

"Tidak perlu. Walaupun aku sakit, ada seorang dokter cantik yang bersedia mengobatiku. Ya kan Saku-chan?" mendengar godaan Sasuke, Sakura menjadi blushing.

"Sasu-kun, kau berlebihan menggodaku. Walaupun aku dapat mengobatimu, tetap saja aku tidak senang melihatmu sakit. Baiklah, kau minta dibangunkan jam berapa?" tanya Sakura. Membangunkan adalah hal yang biasa baginya.

"Pukul enam pagi saja,"

"Ok! Oyasumi Sasu-kun," sambungan telepon terputus.

.

Tepat pukul enam pagi, Sakura membangunkan Sasuke dengan menelponnya. Sakura berulang-ulang menelpon hingga lima kali dan telepon baru diangkat.

"Ohayou, Sasu-kun. Apa baru bangun?"

"Ngg… Sakura, sepertinya aku demam," ketika Sasuke mengatakan kalimat itu, tiba-tiba Sakura terkejut.

"Tunggu! Aku akan ke apartemenmu," Sakura segera bergegas mengambil semua yang dia butuhkan saat ini. Lalu keluar dari apartemennya yang berada di lantai tujuh. Perlu waktu 30 menit untuk menempuh perjalanan menuju apartemen Sasuke, tetapi karena jalanan masih sepi, Sakura hanya membutuhkan waktu 15 menit untuk sampai. Setelah sampai, Sakura segera ke tempat tujuan. Kini wajah cantiknya memperlihatkan kecemasan yang membuat tidak tenang. Tepat di depan pintu apartemen Sasuke, Sakura membuka pintu itu menggunakan kunci duplikat yang diberikan Sasuke padanya.

'Clek!' pintu terbuka.

"Sasu-kun… kau… tidak apa-apa… kan?" mimik wajah cemas Sakura kini telah berubah.

TBC

Allo Minna-san! Saya baru disini. Terima kasih telah membaca fict gaje saya ini ya! Hmm… alur ceritanya terlalu cepat. Benar bukan?  
Fict ini dilanjutkan atau dihapus saja? Kasih tahu saya lewat review ya! Honto ni arigatou gozaimasu!

Richi Arihyoshi


End file.
